


Inkwell Blues

by somniloquist1



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniloquist1/pseuds/somniloquist1
Summary: Inkwell Isle Three, now with lyrics. That's all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Inkwell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Sung to the tune of the Inkwell Isle Three theme (sax version).

It's such a shame, the way it went down, yeah.  
I played the game, I played too long.  
And it all went wrong.  
No one to blame, it's only my own fault.  
The more you win the more you've got to lose.

I can't complain, it could be worse, still.  
Still got my name, still got my health,  
And an empty purse.  
But just the same, a lesson learned so well.  
The more you win the more you've got to lose.

Now let tell you...  
Always seems so easy when you're on a lucky streak.  
So, you decide to go all in.  
And, that's when all your luck goes down the creek.  
But you think, things will turn around if I just try again.  
And again and again and again and again and again, oh Lord!  
Get me out of here before I break.

And now the train is at the station, yeah.  
That ghostly train that brought me here,  
It'll bring me back, you know it will.  
Those passengers don't know what I know, yet.  
The more they win the more they'll have to lose.

Sing it again, now.  
It's such a shame, the way it went down, yeah.  
I played the game, I played too long.  
And it all went wrong.  
No one to blame, it's only my own fault.  
The more you win the more you've got to lose.  
The more you win the more you've got to lose.  
The more you win the more you've got to lose.


End file.
